Fanland Unbalanced
by Novel Concept
Summary: For now, a Submit Your OCs story. Fanland is a place where fanfiction comes to life. Now, a classic war between light and dark is coming. Will be moved into crossovers section soon. Rated T for coming violence.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note_

_Welcome to my world of fanfiction mashups. This story is supposed to be a mix of fanfiction, but in order to write the story, I need help! I need other people's OCs to use in my quest to balance out Yin and Yang. If you would like to see your OC appear, submit them in a review. Let me know who your character is, what fandom they're from, what their personality is like (since I probably won't know all the fandoms submitted OCs are from, so reading their stories wouldn't help), what species they are, and if they are Yin or Yang._

_Now I shall plead to you in the form of the dramatic writing of my prologue. Enjoy, and submit your OCs!_

Prologue

There is another dimension called Fanland. It is the place where fanfiction comes to life, original characters roam, and alternate universes are an everyday occurrence.

Several creatures call themselves monarchs, but there are no true rulers of Fanland. Everyone bows to someone different. Nothing in Fanland is set in stone.

There were always dark forces at work in Fanland, but there was always enough light to keep things in check. Now, however, the dark forces are gathering. Powerful leaders have emerged.

Yin and Yang have become unbalanced.

War is imminent. The only hope for Yin, for the light, for Fanland, lies in the hands of the people. If enough of them rise to the challenge, Yin and Yang may become balanced again. If not, Fanland will be smothered in the darkness of Yang.

The only question is: Will the people volunteer to do it?


	2. The Yang Headquarters

_Author's Note_

_When I wrote this, I only had one OC under my jurisdiction. But don't fret, those of you that submitted OCs! I wrote this before I even had an account, so, therefore, it was before the prologue was posted. I asked for permission to use this character in a review before I had my lovely account._

_Anyway, I bet you're dying to know who this OC is. I now present to you..._

_iheartphinabella05's Anti-Phineas, from the stories _Anti-Phineas _and _Anti-Phineas' Revenge_!_

_In case anybody might want to challenge whether or not I have permission to use Anti-Phineas, I direct you to _Anti-Phineas' Revenge_, Chapter 6. There's a shoutout at the end to a person called fornowimanonymous. That was me! It's the name I decided to work under when reviewing stories before getting a account._

_I recommend iheartphinabella05's _Anti-Phineas _series to any and all _Phineas and Ferb _fans. It's got all the elements of a good story (in my opinion): suspense, character suffering, creativity, and more._

_Anti-Phineas is Yang (obviously). I think I should be able to do a whole chapter using him as the only OC._

_There is a mention in this chapter of more Anti, which are, of course, people from Anti-Phineas's dimension. I can't seem to decide if they are my own creation or if they belong to iheartphinabella05. For now, I'm going to say that I do not own them in order to stay safe._

_Warning: If you can not handle blood and gore, do not read any farther. It gets pretty icky from here on out._

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Phineas and Ferb_, _Warriors_, Anti-Phineas, or any other things besides the plot and my OCs._

Chapter One

The Yang Headquarters – Anti-Phineas

Anti-Phineas sneered down at Fanland from his high mountain perch. More members of the Yang swarmed in the cave behind him. There was a handful of Anti, fearful of him but possibly useful for the war. Over there stood cats from the Dark Forest, eager to dish out revenge on the cats of the Clans. Somewhere in the mass of bodies was the 2nd Dimension Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who was no doubt trying to figure out what kinds of things were up in the mountains that he could build robots from.

Anti-Phineas knew, but he wasn't going to tell the evil scientist. He was a leader of the Yang. Why would he help create something that could be used to dethrone him?

Anti-Phineas laughed an evil, dry laugh. Didn't he sound just like his counterpart there, the goody-goody Yin boy who had once spat almost the same thing at the 2nd Dimension villain?

_Why would I do something that would lead to my own self-destruction?_

Anti-Phineas really hated that boy. But maybe he'd finally get to destroy him during the war. Wouldn't that be a sweet victory, a highlight in the horror that was bound to occur throughout the war for Fanland?

Then again, it wasn't like Anti-Phineas _despised _horror. But it was much more pleasurable if he'd caused it.

Anti-Phineas heard a soft sound, like the beating of wings. He looked up to see a white bird flying away from the mountain. It was a Yinbird, a spy for the Yin.

Anti-Phineas briefly wondered why the Yangbirds hadn't found it, but he couldn't wonder for long. The bird was getting farther and farther away, and it was no doubt going to tell the rising Yin army about the top secret doings of the Yang.

Using his telekinesis, Anti-Phineas levitated a hand-sized mountain rock that had been siting on the cave floor beside him just a moment ago. He hurled the stone at the Yinbird, and smiled when it made contact with a sickening sound. The Yinbird fell from the sky and landed with a thunk on a mountain ledge. Blood splattered the rock.

Anti-Phineas whistled, and several Yangbirds fought their way through the crowd in the cave to hover at his side. He gestured in the general direction of the Yinbird, and the black beasts flew down towards the carnage to gorge themselves on carrion.

They _definitely_ were a mix of hideous carrion birds like vultures and crows. Anti-Phineas was almost happy that he'd cracked the mystery of the Yangbirds. Of course, no one else would find out. What if he told someone, and that person told more people, and it eventually reached the Yin? He didn't want to imagine what the Yin could do if they managed to breed Yangbirds and introduce the light into the monsters. Their puny little crossbred Yinbirds were far from warriors, but if they were suddenly to become just like Yangbirds, only filled with light, the Yang could have a problem.

The Yin might actually have a chance.

_Author's Note_

_I want to take some time to thank everyone who submitted OCs. I would also like to give a shoutout to the user Galaxina-the-Seedrian. I do believe that I got the idea for this story from one of your fanfics. I read a lot of your stories before getting an account._

_Well, thanks to Galaxina-the-Seedrian for submitting your OCs. I look forward to using Applejack, even though he drove me insane in one of your stories._

_Thanks to bigsister3000 for your two wizards. The truth spell will work wonders on the agents of the Yang._

_Thanks to celebi4ever. I don't really have anything to do with Pokemon, though, so I may make a few mistakes. Please correct me if I make a mistake in the future. However, his love for Vanessa will be very interesting to work with..._

_MsAmiClassified, I'm a cartoon fan and an anime fan. One of my friends talks ceaselessly about Hetalia, so she'll freak when she finds out about this. I'm going to put Cathy with the Yang, since I think she sounds more like an agent of the Yang. I don't have a clue what bandwagons are, though. Somebody fill me in!_

_FanFreak01, thanks for your two OCs from _Phineas and Ferb_. I seem to have gotten quite a few from this fandom, but it's also one of my favorites, so I'm not complaining!_

_WordNerb93, Jenzilla shall be Yin, due to the fact that Nathan is also Yin. That seemed to be the only logical way to do it..._

_Chimeleyh, thank you for providing two OCs that shall be incredibly interesting to work with. Talodian will, of course, be working for Anti-Phineas, the main bad guy. And now I've got two OCs with scythes! One on each side! What are the odds?_

_And, finally, thanks to GodOfUnity. I hope we get the fandom straightened out soon._

_As you can see, I have lots of OCs. But I don't think that these are nearly enough to conduct a war! Keep 'em coming, folks!_

_Also, I wanted to ask a favor of you readers. I put in the summary that I was going to move this into the crossovers section soon, but I have no idea what to put it as a crossover of. If you have any ideas, just click that review button and let me know!_


	3. The Yin Gather

_Author's Note_

_Wow! I update really fast sometimes, don't I?_

_Well, we've seen what the Yang are up to. Now it's time for us to see how the Yin are fairing. You'd better hope that they're doing well!_

_In this chapter, I use my OCs Rosa, Winter, and Summer. They are all from my other series, _Shugo Chara! Phineas_, but the only one that's been introduced in the story is Winter. Summer is Winter's twin. They look almost exactly alike, but Summer has dark green hair and green eyes. Rosa is Phineas and Ferb's little sister. She's got curly red hair with one streak of green._

_The only submitted OC that appears in this chapter is Galaxina-the-Seedrian's Applejack. Sorry to everyone else that submitted OCs! I'll get to them very soon._

_Also, there is a mention of VOCALOID in this chapter. I can't help it! I'm a fangirl._

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Phineas and Ferb_, the VOCALOIDS, or Applejack. I do, however, own the plot, Rosa, Summer, Winter, the Yinbirds, and the Yangbirds._

Chapter Two

The Yin Gather

Phineas Flynn and his friends stood at the head of a large group of creatures that made up the forming Yin army. They were in an incredibly large clearing in the Forest of Newness, where everything new in Fanland appeared. Phineas hadn't planned on being in charge of the army, but his gang had been the only ones brave enough to form it, and since he naturally lead them, he ended up as the head of the army. And he was only thirteen.

Phineas turned to his little sister, Rosa, and the Hinamori twins, Summer and Winter. "Okay," he said to them. "I need you three to gather up the original characters. Take them to the next clearing over and see what you can do with them."

"Yes, sir!" the three cried, saluting. But before they could do anything, a small pygmy goat approached them. He weaved past Rosa and Summer, stopping next to Winter. He bleated at the girl with the blue scarf - she was on another Kaito kick - but to no avail. Winter was talking to her twin, trying to determine how they should handle the original characters.

The pygmy goat bleated again, saying, "Why don't you look down, stupid girl? I need to tell you something!" Still, Winter ignored the desperate cries of the goat.

At last, the pygmy goat gave up and bit down on the end of the girl's blue scarf, which was wrapped around her left ankle. He proceeded to tug on the scarf, causing Winter to abruptly stop talking and clutch at the scarf where it was wrapped around her neck. She looked down and jerked the scarf from the goat's mouth, crying, "Applejack!"

Applejack the pygmy goat bleated back at her, saying, "It's your own fault! You should have listened to me!" But all Winter heard was his bleating.

Winter scooped the goat up into her arms, managing to hold on to him even as he struggled to get free. She carried him over to Phineas and said, "Applejack is apparently trying to tell me something, but I have absolutely no clue what he's saying. Do you have a solution?"

"Of course," Phineas said, pulling something out of his pocket. It resembled a shock collar, but the device attached to the collar wasn't there for keeping animals quiet. "I knew that we'd probably have quite a few animals with us, so Ferb and I invented these. They'll let the animals talk in English so that we can understand them. We've already tested them on Perry, and they seem to work just fine."

Applejack bleated again, this time saying, "I'm not wearing that thing! Forget it! It's not that important!"

"Hold him still," Phineas said. Winter adjusted her grip on Applejack and managed to stop him from moving. Phineas quickly put the collar around the pygmy goat's neck and snapped it closed. "There," he said, stepping back as Winter released the angry creature. "Try and say something, Applejack."

Applejack landed on the ground and did exactly as he was told. "You idiot! Do you really think that a stupid collar is - wait, what am I saying?"

Phineas and Winter stared at Applejack. "It works," Winter said, stunned.

"Of course it works!" Phineas replied. "Now see if you can get these original characters under control. They're starting to argue with the real characters."

"Won't I need more of those collars?" Winter asked.

"Rosa should have some," Phineas answered. "I don't know why she didn't give you one when Applejack originally tried to talk to you."

"Maybe that's because Applejack here decided that the best way to communicate was by grabbing my scarf and trying to choke me to death," Winter growled, glaring at the pygmy goat.

"I only did that because you wouldn't answer me!" Applejack objected. "I tried to get your attention two or three times!"

Winter sighed. "Of all the original characters, you have to be one of the most annoying. Now come on. You can tell me what's so important while we round up the rest of your kind." And with that, she marched off towards her sister and Rosa, Applejack tagging along behind.

"So, what have you been trying to tell me?" Winter asked the pygmy goat.

"Well," Applejack began, sounding hesitant. "Olive never came back."

Winter froze. "Olive? The Yinbird we sent out to spy on the Yang?"

Applejack nodded.

Winter began walking again. "I guess the only thing we can do is hope for the best... and expect the worst," she said as she came up alongside Summer and Rosa.

"I don't think we can," Rosa said, gesturing to the sky. Everyone looked up to see a massive black bird approaching.

"Yangbird!" Summer cried.

Winter pulled out her trusty whistle from her pocket and was about to sound the alarm when Rosa said, "No, wait! Look what it has in its mouth."

Everyone looked closely at the Yangbird. A white object was clenched in its beak.

Rosa stretched out her arm, allowing the Yangbird to perch there. She reached out with her other hand, and it placed the white object there before flying away. Rosa turned to the others and held out the object.

It was a small white feather.

"It's a Yinbird feather," Rosa said sadly. "It's Olive's."

_Author's Note_

_Shoutout time!_

_Galaxina-the-Seedrian, I'm glad you're excited! I need some devoted fans like you! And I could also use some more OCs if you are willing._

_WordNerb93, of course people will challenge his rule. But for now, Anti-Phineas has managed to stay on top. We both know that he has ways of getting what he wants..._

_Leopardlover1002, I have sent you a PM discussing your requests._

_MsAmiClassified and celebi4ever, there's also a category called x-overs. I think I'm going to put it in there with _Phineas and Ferb _as the second category. I would put it in cartoon x-overs, but there's a lot more here than just cartoons. I would go with your suggestion, MsAmiClassified, but I can't come up with two that have more than the others. It seems better to put it in x-overs. Look for it there next update!_

_Anyway, please review and continue to submit OCs!_


	4. War Plans

_Author's Note_

_I apologize for taking so long to update, guys! I had a case of writer's block worse than I normally get. I think the last chapter was a little forced, and it probably came out a little odd. I'm guessing by the few reviews I got that it did._

_Well, either way, here's the next chapter. And the good news about this one? Other people's OCs actually appear! Yay! However, I did use an OC from my unposted _Star Wars _fanfiction named Jerica. She's a Dark Fairy, but you'll learn more about her as the story progresses._

_Disclaimer: Let's see, what do I own in this chapter? Well, I own Jerica and the plot. I think that's about it._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter Three

War Plans

Anti-Phineas and other important members of the Yang sat in a circle, planning their first attack on the Yin. Anti-Phineas was officially in charge of them, but very few people accepted him as their leader. The tension in the room was incredible.

"So," Anti-Phineas began. "I believe that we should postpone our first attack on the Yin until they have their army organized."

"_What?_" everyone there cried.

"If we attack them now," Anti-Phineas began to explain, "it will be so easy for us to defeat them. We already know that the Yin will lose. We're too powerful. Where's the fun in destroying them now? Shouldn't we wait until they become a little more of a challenge?"

Anti-Phineas's few followers nodded, but everyone else stared at him like he'd gone crazy.

"We can't take a risk like that!" Cathy D. Jones, an original character from the anime _Hetalia_, cried. "We don't know who's all working for the Yin! We already know that Posidon the water dragon is on their side! What if they recruit other great beasts?"

Anti-Phineas turned to the girl that represented the southern United States. "Well, we've got a Goozim!" he snapped. "And you've got a giant scythe, for Pete's sake! That can take down a dragon, can't it? But then again, it's not like you ever use it. Able to whip it out of nowhere at any time, yes, but actually cause damage with it? No!"

The gray-blue eyed girl glared back at Anti-Phineas. She tossed her blonde hair, the subtle darkness melding with the shadows. "Keep going, and yours will be the first blood it sees."

Anti-Phineas brushed the threat away, deeming it idle. He received such threats daily, but none of them ever ended up actually occurring. "We're going to wait to attack. That's final."

A riot quickly broke out. People yelled at Anti-Phineas and at each other. The Anti's few followers defended him while others called his plan idiotic and very risky. Fists began to fly and hidden weapons were revealed. And then, suddenly, everyone but Anti-Phineas's followers turned on him. Weapons were brandished and insults were thrown.

"We don't think you're worthy enough to lead us!" one shouted.

"You don't have a clue about leading an army!" another cried. "You're just doing this to get at your Yin counterpart! It has to benefit you, doesn't it? Everything has to benefit you!"

"Wait a minute!" Srihish, a Gorn original character from _Star Trek_, interrupted. "Maybe we should try to-"

Srihish was abruptly cut off as Xi-Va, an android resembling the VOCALOID Hatsune Miku, jumped forward with a knife. She sliced the lizard man's chest open and watched as he crumpled and bled to death.

"Now I bet he wishes he'd had his Bat'leth," Xi-Va said in her creepy android voice. The crescent-moon shaped weapon she'd referred to was nowhere to be seen, probably lost in the malay that had filled the room earlier. Xi-Va ran her fingers through the blood pool forming on the stone floor as everyone else began to advance on Anti-Phineas again.

_This won't do at all, _Anti-Phineas thought to himself. He looked around until he spotted what he was looking for: a knife, discarded on the floor. Slowly, carefully, he began to draw it towards him with his telekinesis. No one noticed the gentle scratching sound as it slid across the floor. No one noticed the careful movement as it came towards Anti-Phineas.

The knife shot into Anti-Phineas's hand as he spun towards the advancing crowd, slashing out at the nearest being. It just happened to be Jerica, Queen of the Dark Fairies, that suffered his wrath. He caught the Jedi-hating creature's left bat wing, creating a large gash along the length of it. Jerica cried out in pain and crumpled as the rest of the crowd stepped backwards, away from the angry Anti.

"Fine. If you want to attack now, we'll attack now," Anti-Phineas said, speaking in a low and dangerous tone of voice. "We will send one wave of soldiers to attack the forming Yin army. But only one wave! Is that good enough for you, or does anyone else object?"

No one argued with Anti-Phineas's declaration. After seeing Jerica be turned into an example, everyone was wary of being severely injured, or worse, flayed like Srihish had been.

Anti-Phineas smiled a devious smile. "Good."

_Author's Note_

_Shoutout time!_

_WordNerb93, I hope that this was a sufficient challenge of Anti-Phineas's leadership. And thank you for giving me permission to kill Srihish._

_Galaxina-the-Seedrian, thank you for all your wonderful help! I would have gotten rid of your OCs, but Bruce didn't really fit in this chapter, and I want Xi-Va to meet Miku now!_

_iheartphinabella05, I'm sooooooo glad that you read this. You have no idea how exceedingly happy it made me to see your review!_

_Okay, I'm hoping that the next chapter will come sooner and will be less forced than the last Yin chapter. Please review and watch for updates!_


End file.
